Hold one more year
by GinellaEvans
Summary: Bueno, en realidad esta historia no tiene una sinopsis por el hecho de ser supuestamente una historia corta pero es sobre cómo, cuándo, etc. se conocieron Clint y Natasha. Y es que ese pasado me tenía demasiado intrigada como para no escribir algo sobre ellos. El fanfic al principio no es de romance, pero os prometo que habrá alguna pareja en algún lado...xD Dejadme reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Años atrás… S.H.I.E.L.D.

Clint Barton volvió a mirar el informe que Nick Furia le había dado expresamente. Se trataba de una mujer joven rusa, Natasha Romanoff, alias Viuda Negra, que había acabado en Rusia y en toda la zona soviética con varios hombres de la agencia y sin dejar rastro. La mayoría de ellos, para pararla los pies. Bueno a ella y a su agencia rusa, la K.G.B. En los papeles la describían con una increíble agilidad, destreza, buena en armas de fuego… criada para ser una asesina como él. Y por eso, le habían encomendado a él. Por eso y porque entonces ella era muy peligrosa y querían acabar con ella cuanto antes y a él se le daban bien los trabajos limpios y rápidos, tanto como a ella.

Cerró la carpeta del informe y dirigió sus ojos hacia el gran jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D., que también le observó en silencio intentando de descubrir si decía algo sobre su nuevo trabajo o no. Como vio que el agente aún esperaba en silencio sin apartar la mirada, Nick Furia se giró para dirigirse hacia la silla y se sentó.

— No tenemos muchas imágenes de ella y las que tenemos, la mayoría están cogidas de perfil – dijo nada más sentarse y sacando de un sobre unas fotos que dio al agente – pero esperamos que sean suficientes para que consigas hacerla caer. Se ha vuelto muy peligrosa y la mayoría de las misiones nuestras han sido frustradas por su culpa, por lo tanto hay que erradicar con el problema.

— Sabe esconderse – comentó Clint pasando las fotos en donde se veía una mujer de pelo rizado rojizo, de piel blanca, ojos claros y una figura envidiable – ¿Dónde tengo que ir?

— Hemos conseguido averiguar que tiene que estar en Budapest dentro de dos semanas para conseguir una caja para la KGB. No sabemos que contiene, pero conseguimos sacar a uno que era algo muy gordo y que acabaría con todos los problemas de la KGB, y solo hay un problema que le preocupa: S.H.I.E.L.D.

— Entonces… supongo que iré unos días antes que ella a Budapest para ver los terrenos a los que tiene que ir – quiso confirmar el agente.

— Exacto – confirmó Nick Furia sacando otra carpeta en la cual había otros papeles de calles y lugares – Estos son los sitios que sabemos que va a estar. Tú tendrás que seguirla hasta que veas tu oportunidad y la caja no haya sido robada. Una vez hecho tu trabajo, cogerás la caja y la traerás aquí para que la investiguemos.

Clint asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que le decía Nick Furia y cogiendo las carpetas y las fotos, se fue del despacho con su silencio habitual. Estudiaría el informe mejor en su habitación en silencio y solo, sin ninguna interrupción.

La chica parecía joven en la mayoría de las fotos, siempre con un abrigo de piel que si no era de la gama de los marrones, era negro. Todas eran de perfil y siempre parecía ir entre la gente, así que era muy buena en su trabajo. Uno diría que parecía inofensiva, pero como bien sabía, las apariencias engañan.

K.G.B.

Abrió la pesada puerta con el codo y la sujetó con la punta del pie antes de que se cerrara y entró en la estancia. La puerta se cerró y siguió caminando por los grandes pasillos del lugar y giró hacia la derecha. Su jefe se giró para mirarla y después bajó la mirada hacia la caja que traía en sus brazos.

— Veo que lo ha conseguido – comentó a la vez que se levantaba del asiento.

— ¿Dudaba usted de mí? – preguntó ella bastante tranquila, aunque más bien parecía que en cualquier momento podría saltar como una gran araña y matarle de un picotazo.

— Dudaba de si iban a venir más agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D y usted tuviera problemas. Veo que no ha tenido ninguno – cogió la caja e ignoró totalmente la mirada de la rusa.

— Absolutamente ninguno, señor – afirmó ella – ¿Puedo irme ya? Tendré que prepararme para la misión de Budapest.

— Por supuesto – confirmó él – Puede irse, agente Romanoff.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Una vez allí, se quitó las armas, las guardó en el cajón y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para estar más cómoda. Hecho eso, sacó de otro cajón una carpeta y tumbándose en la cama, comenzó a hojear su siguiente misión en Budapest. Esta consistía en infiltrarse en un edificio de alta seguridad después de haberlo estudiado una semana, coger de ahí una caja con unos símbolos como los de la foto y llevarla hasta un tren de animales a una hora determinada para que llegara bien a Polonia, donde unos clientes estarían allí. Entre todo ese lío, tenía que encontrarse con dos enlaces que la darían más información por el camino: uno de Budapest y otro de Polonia. Cada uno en un sitio, ya acordados. Esperaba que la misión no se viera frustrada por los de S.H.I.E.L.D, aunque no sería la primera vez que pasaba. Solo estaba harta de que la siguieran a todas partes y que encima no fueran ni un poco difíciles. La verdad es que conseguía deshacerse de ellos en un tiempo récord y eso sin haberse esforzado demasiado. Bueno, hubo uno que resultó más difícil, quizá fueron dos, pero eran pocos y de todas formas, ella siempre había salido victoriosa. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía tentar a la suerte y que tarde o temprano mandarían a alguien bueno en su trabajo. Tan bueno que consiguiese acabar con ella de un solo golpe. Si quería que lo de Budapest saliera bien, tendría que estar alerta y tener cuidado con lo que hacía. Eso y de vez en cuando observar el lugar por si alguien la seguía. Ella no era ninguna tonta y si en todos esos años había conseguido librarse de tantos agentes de tantas agencias distintas, sería que era más buena que los otros y bueno, quizá un poco de suerte, para qué engañarse…

_ ¿Estudiando de nuevo el informe? – preguntó una voz de atrás – Creí que ya lo habría mirado.

_ Y lo miré. Solo quería verlo de nuevo. Debo idear un buen plan – respondió ella –, por si acaso aparece alguien que quiera frustrarme o ponerme de mal humor.

_ Ya veo… Bueno, te traigo el billete para Budapest y el dinero para pagar el tren hacia Polonia – dijo dándola un sobre que ella cogió con delicadeza – Las horas están puestas en la esquina.

_ Espero que esto salga bien y que los de Polonia hagan su parte.

_ Polonia se las tendrá que arreglar ella sola, nuestro trabajo termina en el tren.


	2. Chapter 2

Budapest

Clint Barton

El frío se calaba en cada parte de su cuerpo y en todos los huesos, congelando todo a su paso.

Llevaba ahí varios días revisando todos los lugares que la agente de la K.G.B iba a visitar y ya tenía todo controlado en su propio mapa mental.

Se removió un poco desde su sitio antes de que el frío hiciese demasiado efecto a su cuerpo y se quedara como una estatua de hielo y esperó, algo impaciente, a que el avión en el que debía despegar la rusa, llegara.

Después de unos tediosos minutos, vio llegar al avión y se incorporó un poco para poder ver mejor a los pasajeros, intentando buscar entre ellos una melena pelirroja cobriza. El aire, la niebla y la nieve podrían habérselo impedido, pero consiguió distinguir una melena pelirroja entre todas esas personas y enfocó bien con sus prismáticos. La piel era clavadita a la que se suponía que tenía que matar, los labios, los ojos claros... Tenía que ser ella. Llevaba un abrigo de piel marrón claro, unos pantalones de cuero negros y unas botas altas del mismo color y material. Se movía rápido entre la gente y se metía entre ellos de forma que una persona normal e incluso buena, no pudiese seguirla.

Pero Clint Barton era como un halcón y aparte de la buena vista que poseía, siempre terminaba cazando a su presa. Aunque eso significara esperar varias horas.

Se incorporó de su sitio y la siguió con gran disimulo, sin perderla nunca de vista. La chica le guiaba poco a poco por unas calles que llevaban hasta un sitio que tenía él apuntado en su mapa mental y sonrió al saber que iba por buen camino. Ella paró en un banco donde se sentó tranquilamente y sacó un libro del maletín, dejando su maleta a un lado, que había llevado durante el trayecto. Lo abrió por donde se encontraba el marca páginas y se puso a leer. Pasaron los minutos y cuando Clint pensó que ya no sucedería nada, un hombre totalmente tapado, incluso hasta la cara, se acercó al banco y se sentó a su lado. Sacó un sobre amarillo, no muy grande, con gran disimulo que de no ser por el hecho de que estaba vigilando y tenía buena vista, no lo habría visto; y se puso a revisarlo como si nada, tapándose la cara. Después de unos minutos y como si eso fuera una señal o algo así, ambos se levantaron a un mismo tiempo y fueron a caminar a lados opuestos, lo que provocó que tanto el libro como los papeles cayeran al suelo. Se disculparon o pareció que se disculpaban y se agacharon a recoger sus cosas.

Clint se inclinó un poco para ver con admiración como los papeles que había sacado el hombre misterioso, los metía la agente rusa en su libro y como él hacía como que recogía papeles para luego cerrar el sobre vacío y ella cerrar el libro con "unas hojas de más". Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por el lado opuesto.

Clint se volvió a incorporar desde la azotea donde se encontraba y bajando las escaleras de emergencia en un santiamén, la siguió. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraban en el edificio más grande y de alta seguridad donde se suponía que la rusa tenía que entrar para recoger ahí la caja de símbolos que después enviaría a Polonia. Sin embargo, como bien Clint sabía, eso no pasaría hasta dentro de una semana y seguramente la maravillosa caja aún no estaría ni en el edificio. Ella había venido una semana antes para investigar el lugar y todas las posibles salidas y trazar un plan para que todo saliera perfecto, pero no contaba con que un agente como él, hubiera llegado antes y hubiera trazado un fantástico mapa de todo el edificio.

Natasha Romanoff

El avión que había cogido a las once de la mañana, ya empezaba a aterrizar y miró un poco por la ventana para ver que ya era de día y que se encontraba por fin en Budapest. Cuando el avión aterrizó, ella cogió su abrigo, se lo abrochó y bajó junto con el resto de pasajeros. Esperó pacientemente a ver su maleta y maletín y cuando los vio, los cogió y se alejó de ahí con paso tranquilo internándose con la gente.

Al principio tuvo la extraña sensación que la seguían, pero pronto se le pasó y actuó como si nada. Miró la hora de su reloj, rebuscándolo entre su ropa y su pesado abrigo, y vio que aún quedaban varios minutos para encontrarse con el primer enlace, el de Budapest. Suspiró algo aliviada y se encaminó hacia la calle donde tenía que ir. Al llegar, se sentó en un banco tranquilamente y dejando la maleta a un lado, sacó de su maletín un libro y se puso a leerlo.

Después de varios largos minutos que gracias a la lectura se le pasaron rápido, vio de reojo que un señor totalmente tapado se acercó hasta donde se encontraba ella y se sentó. Sacando un sobre disimuladamente de su abrigo, lo abrió y se tapó con ello la cara.

— ¿La agente Romanoff? – preguntó en un susurro.

Ella hizo un leve asentimiento que apenas se notó. Este asintió para sí mismo, aunque solo ella lo pudo ver y después de unos pocos minutos, ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia direcciones opuestas, chocándose. Con una breve disculpa de teatro, que solo algunos pocos transeúntes que pasaban por ahí pudieron oír, se agacharon al suelo y se dispusieron a recoger.

— Toda la información que necesitas, se encuentra en esos papeles. No los desperdicies y míralos bien. Todo está programado para que nada salga mal, ¿comprendes? – la dijo entre susurros.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, otra vez disimuladamente, mientras recogía con mucho disimulo los papeles que le había dado su enlace. Los metió en su libro y levantándose ambos, se despidieron con un simple "adiós" y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Ella observó el lugar donde se encontraba y se dirigió calle abajo para después terminar en el edificio más grande y de mayor seguridad. Aquel en el que tenía que entrar para coger la caja de símbolos para Polonia que no estaría hasta dentro de una semana. Pero ella había venido una semana antes para revisar todos los posibles lugares de salida sin que la pillaran, aunque era obvio que por la puerta principal no era buena idea. A menos que no la quedara remedio, no pensaba utilizarla.

Resignándose un poco, dio la vuelta al edificio y encontró lo que andaba buscando y lo que ponía en uno de los papeles que le había entregado su enlace: Una trampilla de hierro totalmente reforzada y difícil de abrir. Pero claro, en los papeles que le había dado y que estaba revisando ahora, ponía que podía conseguir la copia de la llave en su habitación de motel que había encargado para esos días. Así que ya sabiendo por donde tenía que entrar, se dirigió aún con sus maletas calle arriba.

Una vez que llegó al motel, entró tranquilamente y esperó a su turno, pues había gente delante de ella. Cuando le tocó, se acercó hasta el mostrador.

— Buenos días – dijo con esa voz dulce y tranquila que la caracterizaba – Hice una reserva al nombre de Irina Petrova.

— Ah, sí – asintió el encargado del motel y cogió una llave – Este es su número de habitación señorita Petrova, siguiendo ese pasillo. Disfrute de la estancia.

— Muchas gracias – agradeció ella casi sin sonreír. Se alejó del mostrador y se dirigió por el pasillo indicado para luego llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y entró.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint Barton

La siguió silenciosamente con la mirada, viendo como giraba para ver el edificio y descubrió que miraba hacia una trampilla que estaba en el suelo y que comprobaba en su libro, seguramente alguna información que le habría dado su enlace.

Desde su punto de vista, la trampilla parecía de hierro y parecía lo bastante fuerte como para que nadie pudiese entrar de una sola patada. Ella no parecía prestar mucha atención a la trampilla y más bien estaba mirando lo que ponía en su libro y acto seguido, cerró el libro y se fue de ahí. Clint esperó un rato para poder bajar del edificio en el que se encontraba y la siguió por las calles que a esas horas estaban ajetreadas. Varias veces fueron las que casi la perdió de vista pero gracias a su vista o a su maravillosa suerte, pudo seguirla el paso y verla entrar en un motel. Debido a que sino, sería muy sospechoso, se quedó mirando desde fuera como ella esperaba tranquilamente a que la cola desapareciera.

Ahora que ella estaba en una instancia de interior y que se había desabrochado el abrigo, podía ver su figura a pesar del jersey verde oscuro que llevaba. Realmente tenía una figura muy bella, además que al ser alta la quedaba bien. Por fin le tocó el turno y cuando vio que terminaba de hablar con el del motel, que cogía unas llaves donde consiguió ver el número 253 y que se iba por un pasillo, entró.

— Buenos días. ¿Tiene alguna habitación libre? – preguntó sin mostrar ninguna expresión en la cara.

— Sí, aún me quedan algunas. ¿Prefiere alguna en concreto? – preguntó enseñando varias llaves. Buscó alguna que tuviese como primer número el 2 y encontró una que ponía el número 260 y la señaló – Esa estará bien, ¿está cerca? – preguntó, a pesar de saber ya la respuesta

— Sí señor, yendo por ese pasillo – señaló hacia su derecha – ¿Cuánto se va a quedar?

— De momento una semana, puede que más. Le avisaré. De momento ponga una semana.

— Muy bien, señor...

— Robinson – dijo sacando un documento de identidad, que obviamente era falso pero que el del motel ni lo notaría – Pagaré con tarjeta – dijo sacando una.

— Muy bien, señor Robinson.

Después de terminar todas las pequeñas dificultades, se despidió y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Entró, miró con curiosidad sin cerrar la puerta y dejó sus cosas encima, que no eran muchas. Durante la anterior semana, había estado en otro motel de poca monta y había dejado allí su maleta y el problema era recoger sus cosas sin dejar de perder de vista a la agente de la K.G.B.

De repente, una puerta se abrió y vio que era ella. Era hora de trabajar.

Natasha Romanoff

Cuando entró en su nueva habitación, cerró la puerta y buscó la famosa llave que había mencionado su enlace. En el folio ponía que apartando la cama un poco, estaba debajo de una tabla falsa, dentro de una caja secreta típica de Budapest. Cuando encontró la caja secreta, la abrió en un movimiento y cogió la llave que estaba dentro y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Cerró la caja de nuevo y la guardó de nuevo en la tabla falsa y puso la cama bien.

Después de mirarse un poco al espejo de su pequeño baño y de colocarse un poco todo, metió su ropa dentro del armario dejando en una esquina la maleta, cogió su maletín donde se encontraba el libro con los papeles, sacó el libro y le metió en un bolso grande y negro, cogió la llave de su habitación y salió. Cerró bien la puerta y se fue hacia la salida a paso ligero. Se abrigó bien antes de salir y se dirigió hacia la fría calle, lejos del calor del motel. Con la cabeza gacha, se movió por inercia de nuevo hacia el edificio de alta seguridad y cuando llegó, fue hasta la trampilla y se agachó para abrirla. El candado que mantenía la trampilla cerrada hizo un "clic" y Natasha utilizó todas sus fuerzas para abrirla. Cuando lo consiguió, soltó un gran suspiro y echó un vistazo hacia abajo. Al no ver ninguna luz, sacó su móvil de su bolso y lo encendió para utilizarle de linterna. Consiguió ver unas escaleras que bajaban hacia abajo y agachándose un poco más hasta sentarse, apagó el móvil y bajó con cuidado las escaleras, teniendo en cuenta en no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó abajo, miró la estancia volviendo a encender su móvil. Comprobó que no había nadie y que esa sala no se había utilizado por muchos años. Con una sonrisa al saber que nadie entraría ahí ni la descubriría, volvió a subir por las escaleras y cerró todo, dejándolo como estaba antes de que hubiese entrado.

Ya volvería al próximo día para planear una ruta de escape, hoy descansaría del día y vuelo tan largo que había tenido. Se alejó de la escena y mirando la hora, se dirigió hacia un pequeño restaurante que vio que era barato, entró y mientras esperaba a que le atendieran, se quitó el abrigo y se sentó con delicadeza en la silla. Cogió la carta del menú y observó lo que podría cenar con el dinero que tenía. No tenía que coger cosas muy caras, al menos para que todo el dinero de su comida para toda la semana y los dos días de más en los que iba a trabajar con ese proyecto. El primero en el que tenía que conseguir el cargamento y el día con el que se encontraría con el enlace de Polonia y el segundo el día en el que tenía que ir hasta la estación de trenes y esperar a uno de animales que salía a las 10:00.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea la señorita? – preguntó un camarero sacándola de sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

— Póngame un goulash (N.A.: es un plato típico de Hungría que consiste en una sopa picante de carne o algo así, no me acuerdo muy bien xD), unas chuletas de ternera y un pastel rollado. De bebida sírvame un vino, el más barato a ser posible – respondió ella con toda la normalidad y entregándole el menú.

— Muy bien – asintió el camarero.

Natasha le vio alejarse y suspiró un poco de alivio. Volvió a mirar la hora y miró la gente que había en el restaurante como si intentase buscar a alguien en concreto. Y la verdad sea dicha, llevaba todo el día teniendo la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Como no vio a nadie que la estuviera observando, bajó de nuevo la vista hacia su mesa y se entretuvo el rato que tardó el camarero en traer su comida con el móvil, mirando la cantidad de fotos que tenía guardadas de su familia que estaba en Rusia. Si terminaba esa misión, la dejarían ir a visitarla, sino ya podría esperar hasta su siguiente éxito.

**&&& Asdfdfeojgfdds No he podido evitar subir un trozo más de esta historia! Siento que me burbujea la cabeza de tantas ideas ^^ Espero que os (mejor dicho por el momento, te) siga gustando! Dejadme reviews o mandaré a Barton LOL**

**Saluttiss &&&**


End file.
